LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Blood Moon Sub Arc
The Blood Moon Sub Arc is the first major Sub Arc of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc, and it happens right after the events of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. The story contains five episodes (with one as the prologue), "Seamstress", "Followers of the Pale Horse", “Colin & Christine”, "Colin's Death" and "Christine's Might". The Sub Arc mainly takes place in Sleepy Hollow, Boston, the Sleepy Hollow Woods as well as the Mirror World, with several flashbacks of the past that revealed more unsettling secrets. The Sub Arc will officially resolve the subplot connecting to the Order of the Blood Moon. Note: Due to the role of Michael Langdon in this Sub Arc, some parts of the story will be connected to the story of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. ''Summary'' After the defeat of Michael Langdon, the town seemed settled down, but many dark forces were running inside the town after some townspeople were infected by the remaining ashes of the Dark Witches, and there were also some horrible events concerning the bee stings that drove people into paranoia. Demonic spirits also roamed the town secretly and possessed innocent citizens. To stop this horrible crisis, Sister Mary Eunice as well as the Hexenmeister Community then worked with Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills, two Biblical Witnesses that were facing the same chain of problems right after the attack of the Headless Horseman. They eventually found deeper secrets between this event and the original Stars and Stripes flag sewed by '''Betsy Ross'.'' However, someone won't allow them to succeed. Soon, Ichabod and Abbie crossed their path with their enemies; the mad '''Colin Van Bilj', and later... his even more psychotic sister - Christine.'' ''Synopsis (spoilers) During the events of ''The Corbin Files, in 2013, Colin remained alone and conversed with a hallucination of Christine, discussing about the New Year. However, Colin was greatly disturbed by the blood monster form of Michael Langdon and the terror Michael caused. Colin was later visited by Andy Brooks, who asked him to revive Atticus Nevins back from the dead, which Colin did. Later, Colin and the hallucination of Christine made a plan to cause havoc via Christine's mutated bee, in order to pave way for Christine's return. The bee killed two people and nearly killed Detective Luke Morales. Ichabod and Abbie delved deeper into the full case and discovered Colin's involvement with this. Inviting Ichabod and Abbie into a sick game so that they would proceed into the case, Colin attacked them and retreated, but turned out he was luring them into an enormous maze. After breaking through the maze, Ichabod and Abbie went into Colin's mansion, where they discovered Christine, alive and well. Abbie encountered Christine before the latter was attacked by Ichabod and was forced to retreat. However, as the two delved deeper, they discovered that it was Colin dressing up as Christine all along. After discovering that he was hallucinated, through the mirror which reflected his make-up, Colin was terrified and fled immediately. Abbie and Ichabod soon discovered the key and drove Colin's car, so that they could escape, but not after they fought against a mysterious monster, which was later revealed to be Betsy Ross. Nevertheless, the car was rigged by Colin and now it went straight towards a factory which was summoned by Colin. It was the old facility of Van Bilj Family, which was unseen from the outsiders' view unless they went into its range of influence. Sister Mary Eunice, Tweedledee and Tweedledum arrived and saved the Witnesses from the trouble, and they delved deeper into the facility. They discovered Caspar inside the facility, now as a tormented monster. They also discovered Betsy, who was put into a husk of Christine's monster and lost her mind, but the Team Witness managed to defeat the monster and saved Betsy. After regaining her mind, Betsy helped Ichabod and Abbie to leave the facility, but she was attacked by Colin and was captured into somewhere else, before driving the Tweedles away. After some struggle, Ichabod, Abbie and Sister Mary Eunice managed to defeat Colin, who fell from the building to his presumed death. Even so, he still survived but was badly injured. However, Colin's scream had triggered Caspar's rage. In an attempt to avenge his son, Caspar managed to break out from his cell and attacked Team Witness. Meanwhile, Colin was still alive, though barely. He crept himself to the tree where Christine was resting, and he released Christine. However, he didn't know that Christine was fully controlled by Evil Christine and went insane. In a fit of rage, Christine killed Colin, who died in a look of shock. More Coming Soon! ''Connection Between this Sub Arc and Firenza Junior'' The first four episodes of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior could be considered as a part of this sub arc, since several elements in the spinoff echoes their similar elements of main story as counterparts... and vice versa. * Despite hiding himself away after his papal coronation, Michael Langdon invades the dream of Ichabod Crane before he contacts Atticus Nevins, all the while staying in a different dimension that the other two never actually entered. Michael was also revealed to be the major mastermind behind Nevins' actions. *The scene of Carl Robinson's torture appeared in Ichabod's dream sequence, along with the scene which Michael and Melancholia took the blood of Carl. *In their debut of their respective stories, both Carl and Ichabod were treated like prisoners, although Carl was inside a real prison while Ichabod was under protective management. *The Black Pendant, which was used as a dark magic charm and was created by Christine Van Bilj, has an ability to make its wielder having undead immortality with the sacrifice of their free will. Christine used the necklace on one of her spies to sabotage the Crossing of Delaware and almost had Washington and Katrina killed. **In Firenza Junior, Melancholia used created at least two pendants of same type and had the same usage. The first Black Pendant was used on an assassin under the command of Mahiru "Shinya" Banba and the second was used to brainwash Vento of the Front. * The second in command of the Order of Flourish, named Selina Strawberry, who made her debut in the Blood Moon Sub Arc, appeared in the followed episode of Firenza Junior and contacted Melancholia, implying her that the plan of Moloch had gone out of control. They made their contact despite in different worlds. *Unexpectedly, Ara Astaroth was introduced as a flashback cameo in one of the sub arc episodes as the culprit behind the murder of Lady Crane, who is the mother of Ichabod Crane. ** In its following episode of Firenza Junior, Ara was referenced by Maria Arzonia, and the former appeared in a latter's dream sequence to commit manslaughter. Both of the sequences had traumatized their respective victims. *The Undead Redcoats (and/or similar undead soldiers) appears in both the Blood Moon Sub Arc and Firenza Junior. *The Fallen's Essence made a cameo in the sub arc finale via appearing in Ichabod's nightmare, while both the Fallen's Essence and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant (off-screen) had appeared in the spinoff via the nightmares of Esther Blanchett. This foreshadows the events in Saga AA, since the Fallen's Essence is the catalyst in the entering of Diabla. *The Croatoan Virus was referenced in both of the stories, with Cardinal Sforza being one of its victim. In Firenza Junior, the cause of the Croatoan Plague, which was the Horseman of Conquest, had appeared. ''Episodes'' *''Episode 0 (Prologue) - Seamstress'' **''Episode 0.5 - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - The Start'' *''Episode 1 - Followers of Pale Horse'' **''Episode 1.5 - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - In the Name of Saints'' *''Episode 2 - Colin & Christine '' **''Episode 2.5 - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - The Black Army'' *''Episode 3 - Colin's Death'' **''Episode 3.5 - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Executioner'' *''Episode 4 & 5 - Christine's Might (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Theme'' '' '' ''Gallery'' 63711833_p0.jpg 318Promo14.jpg 1Promo14.jpg ValindraBrokenFace.jpg SH 305SleepyHollow DeadMenTellNoTales-A10 0035 (Custom).jpg Axis.Powers-.Hetalia.full.1719440.jpg Sweden.full.1805559.jpg 43879477 p0.png 53153875_p0.jpg u=1370321718,460667343&fm=214&gp=0.png 【mjt100.com】 Sl-00 41 47--20170708-191226-4-.png -美国恐怖故事--第二季-第5-00 21 42--20170320-234252-1-.png Jeanne alter and ruler fate grand order and fate series drawn by gods 1073337800 sample-3ebf19ce6fa870fb5bb5195686a8f2db.jpg 308Atticus.png ''Trivia'' *This sub arc is the last story part that mainly surrounds the Order of the Blood Moon and officially concludes the sub-story caused by Serilda of the Abaddon's first death. *The terms of Van Bilj Family had appeared briefly on ''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze et Fin (Final) when it was referenced by an archive file. *This sub arc concludes the relationships of Ichabod and Betsy Ross with their separation. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:DarkMattX259 Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Blood Moon Sub Arc Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Cisverse Storyline